


likes and loves

by actual alien kaworu nagisa (shinjiikari0)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, OOC, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiikari0/pseuds/actual%20alien%20kaworu%20nagisa
Summary: Shinji tries not to blink when their noses touch. Kaworu's gaze is focused intently on him and him alone as his eyes flutter shut.　　He really like Kaworu's kisses. He likes the surge of emotions, and the intensity of his feelings surprises him.　　"Shinji. I love you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> so many "he"s and "him"s aaahhhhh

　　Shinji likes the little, unconscious things about Kaworu.  
　　He likes how he rubs his nose when he's thinking really hard about something. He likes how his neck gets red before the blush reaches his face. He likes how he chuckles a bit at the ends of his sentences, as though he's always happy about something. He likes how the corners of his eyes pull back and his nose scrunches up when he smiles.  
　　Shinji really likes his smile.  
　　He likes how he isn't afraid to touch, to feel, to silently converse. He likes how his hands feel on his skin.  
　　He likes how his lips feel on his skin, too.  
　　He notices fingers running delicately along his jaw, which is a pleasant way to pop him out of his daze.  
　　"Humans are strange," Kaworu comments, his thumb pausing on Shinji's chin. "Your skin is so soft."  
　　Shinji's breath catches. He tries to cover his face with his hand, really hoping that his blush isn't noticeable.  
　　"You are turning red! Are you embarrassed? Or angry?"  
　　Scratch that. It's noticeable.  
　　"N-neither!" he stammers, turning his head away from him. "You think too much."  
　　"I could say the same about you," he retorts, ending his sentence with that little chuckle that makes Shinji's heart melt just a tiny bit.  
　　He feels Kaworu's nose brushing against his neck. He turns his head slightly, only to flinch when he feels lips brush against the shell of his ear. Kaworu, with his hot breath making his skin tingle, with his voice barely above a whisper right next to his ear, asks, "Were you thinking about me?"  
　　Another thing Shinji likes about Kaworu: he's extremely observant and sensitive. Or maybe he's just too easy to read. He prefers to think it's the former.  
　　"... What would you do if I said yes?"  
　　"Mm..." Kaworu turns his head by guiding his chin to face him. "I would probably kiss you."  
　　He's certain his blush is completely visible by now, if it wasn't before.  
　　"What about if I say no?"  
　　Kaworu lets out another laugh, an airy and breathy sound that reminds Shinji of him. "I would definitely kiss you. You know. Just to make you think about me."  
　　Shinji tries not to blink when their noses touch. Kaworu's gaze is focused intently on him and him alone as his eyes flutter shut. Shinji has enough time to notice his delicately long eyelashes and the contrast of his deep blush on his pale skin before his own eyes squeeze shut.  
　　He really like Kaworu's kisses. He likes how his dainty fingers tangle into his hair and roam all over his body and into his mind. He likes the surge of emotions, and the intensity of his feelings surprises him.  
　　He feels as though his brain is melting, and his heart along with it. The warm, giddy feeling oozes all through his body. It's comparable to basking in bright sunlight as a cool breeze sweeps across the yard, or settling down in front of a burning fireplace wrapped in a cosy quilt, or sipping from a mug of hot cocoa and marshmallows on a freezing winter day.  
　　When he pulls away, as much as he'd rather not admit it, Shinji feels disappointed. He suddenly craves hearing his voice, feeling his touch, reading his thoughts, sharing his emotions, holding his heart.  
　　Kaworu smiles, a kind and gentle expression that instantly soothes the atmosphere. He cradles Shinji's face in his hands. His smile is for him, meant for him, because of him.  
　　Shinji looks into his eyes. Beneath the deep red lies a passionate fire, his unconditional love. He sees his own reflection. Kaworu's eyes are full of him and him alone.  
　　He chuckles, and Shinji loves it, loves him.  
　　"Shinji. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i'm experimenting with a different writing style and i decided to test it on these two moon children!! to be honest, writing this caused me excruciatingly painful secondhand embarrassment ;;; but!!!! it's okay because i love them
> 
> i've never really written these two like this before so i wanted to practice describing things in viviDLY AND UNNECESSARILY EMBARRASSING DETAIL.....then again i was only trying it out so it's a lil short haha....hopefully i can develop this style a little more (so i can write about them kissing more often pffff)
> 
> thank for reading!


End file.
